An unexpected turn of events
by Lord Commander Dante
Summary: Spartan Corey-B312 has been stationed on reach to reinforce noble team as their new Noble Six and is not stoked about it. But then he thinks differently as he gets close to Spartan Kat-B320. So basically its a KatxSix story hope ya'll enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**The new guy**

Corey got out of the pelican that he rode down in from Anchor 9 space station in orbit he was en-route to meet his new squad he was a bit uneasy he was so used to being a lone wolf but now he had to work with others. 'Man i bet i won't get on well with the Commander' he thought to himself. Corey always had an issue with authority even from a young age he hated being told what to do. A warthog pulled up and the driver signaled for him to hop in.

"So were you headed" asked the marine in the driver seat.

"Some small camp near Fuma city do you know it" Corey questioned

"I know the place sir. Don't worry you'll be there in under an hour" replied the marine before turning on the warthogs engine and began to start driving. Corey took off his helmet and put in his earphones to listen to music.

After about 10 minutes the driver spoke up to break the ice "So sir what are you listening to" he asked. Corey took out one earphone "Just some metal" replied Corey "Oh nice what band" asked the driver with a hint of excitement in his voice Corey noticed this and guessed that he was a fan of metal like him "I'm just listening to some Linkin Park" replied Corey hoping the marine knew who the band were "Holy shit they're my favorite band" said the marine now the excitement really came out in his voice. Then Corey noticed something about the drivers accent it sounded like an Irish accent. "Hey kid are you from Ireland on Earth" Corey asked.

"Born and raised sir" replied the marine. "What part" asked Corey "Fingall its in Dublin" replied the marine "I was born in Ireland and lived in Louth with my grandparents and brother" Said Corey. "What's your name marine" asked Austin the warthog slowed down as they were driving over a rough area that shook the vehicle slightly "Daniel O'Hara sir" responded the marine "Nice to meet you Daniel my name is Corey". " Nice to meet you too sir I think this is your stop up ahead "Thank you for the lift Daniel i hope we run into one another again it's been a pleasure talking to you". "No problem sir good luck out there lieutenant".

Corey steps out of the warthog and puts his earphones back in and put on some music by the band Trust Company. After he did that he put his helmet on and waved at Daniel before he drove back to the firebase.

Noble Six's POV.

I put my earphones on full blast then I started to walk around looking for the right hut to go into as I walk past the falcon landing zone I look to my right and I see a spartan in green armor sitting in a falcon loading his sniper rifle my heads up display identified him as Jun-A266.

He gave a small wave as to say hello and I waved back he then pointed towards the hut that I was to report to and I nodded my head to say thanks.

As I walked up to the door all I saw was blackness and then I thought I could make out something that looked like a ghost face I eventually get close enough to the door to see a spartan in EVA armor sharpening a Kukri knife on his shoulder pad then i saw two other Spartans one of them was huge my heads up display identified him as Jorge-052 I immediately knew that he was a spartan 2 due to the absence of a letter to tell what company he belongs to.

I was about to walk up to the commander but then I was stopped by a mechanical arm.

Third person POV

'Damn she's kinda hot...maybe this deployment won't be as bad as i thought' Corey thought to himself as he looked at the woman standing in front of him. "Commander" she said and then the spartan in dark blue armor turned around to look at Corey. Corey turned off his music and walked into the room. "So that's our new number six" Jorge said as he looked at Corey "Kat you read his file" asked Emile "Only the parts that weren't covered in black ink" she said. Carter begins to walk over to Corey and he shakes his hand "Lieutenant" said Carter "Commander sir" Corey replied back. "Good to have you with us" said Carter "Thank you sir it's good to be here" replied Corey.

"Lieutenant can you remove your helmet" asked carter "Why sir" replied Corey "the first time a new guy comes into the squad I prefer talking to them face to face".

"Not a problem sir" said Corey as he removed his ODST helmet and pulled out his earphones. "Listen Lieutenant we're not on alert at the moment so you can be shown to your quarters" said carter as he briefly looked down at his wrist pad as he was receiving an incoming message from someone. "Jun can you show him to his quarters i have to write a report for Colonel Holland" asked Carter as he moved back to the desk and opened up his laptop.

"Come on Six I'll get you there" said Jun who just came in after finishing loading his weapons. The two left the hut in silence and walked off into the compound.

Kats POV

I was reading the new guys file Jesus carter wasn't kidding when he said that this guy was a ghost there is barely anything on him.

**ONI FILES SPARTAN B-312**

**Name: Corey Burnett**

**Date of birth: July 10th 2533**

**Place of birth: Classified**

**Spartan company: Beta company**

**All other information is Classified**

And then the sound of Emile sharpening his Kukri stopped and then i looked over to him and then heard something it sounded like music slowly approaching and then he stepped in the door frame. The new guy was here and everyone looked over except Carter who was too busy reading over mission files to notice the blatantly obvious sound of music that was being played I quickly put my arm out in front of him and called Carter over they started talking and then carter asked him to take his helmet off. He had short blood red hair that was slowly growing and emerald green eyes and a scar on his left cheek I felt a weird feeling in my stomach but i just brushed it aside. I took another look at him and I thought he looked pretty cute. However I noticed when he spoke he had an accent i couldn't describe after he left with Jun to get settled in I asked the guys about it. "Did you guys notice the accent he spoke in" i said "Yeah I've never heard it before i don't know it" replied Emile we began speculating where he might be from but then Jorge cut us both off "Irish" he said i didn't quite hear him properly "What was that Jorge" I asked he looked over to me "I said Irish his accent. You wanted to know what it is its an Irish accent" he replied "Six grew up in Ireland before he was asked to become a spartan by O.N.I." Carter butted in. I had never heard an Irish accent before since I gew up on New Harmony where everyone either had an American or a Russian accent it sounded nice and soothing I could tell i was going to get along with the new guy.

Third person POV

"Hey Kat don't get too close to the new guy just yet" Emile said while continuing to sharpen his knife "What do you mean" Kat said with a hint of curiosity in her voice "I saw the way you looked at him when he took off his helmet. Don't tell me you like the dude after only 4 minutes of knowing him" said Emile jokingly "Shut up Emile" Kat said before walking out to go to her quarters. Jorge and Carter looked at Emile angrily "What was it something i said"


	2. Chapter 2

**First Contact**

July 24 2552

05:28 A.M.

Noble team was assembled in a briefing room when Cater arrived to brief them on their mission that they were assigned. "Morning all" said Carter still with exhaustion in his voice. The room was in silence because the entire team except Corey were half asleep and extremely tired.

"Don't worry commander i know how to fix this but you may want to plug your ears" Corey said as he reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a blue tooth speaker and within a few seconds was playing Left Behind by Slipknot at full blast which woke everyone up.

"Damn man you really like music I respect that" said Emile as he sat up in his seat.

Corey just nodded in response and put the speaker back into his pouch and turned his attention to Carter who stood in front of everyone.

"Ok Noble listen up we lost contact with visegrad relay around 4-5 hours ago Colonel Holland sent in fireteam 3-Charlie to investigate but went M.I.A. 1 hour ago. We are being deployed in to find 3-Charlie and get the relay back online understood?"

"Yes sir" everyone said in unison.

**Timeskip**

Noble Six's POV

We got into falcons I was riding with Emile and Kat I put in my earphones and put on some music to pass the time I decided to leave my helmet off to let the breeze hit my face as I was getting quite warm wearing the armor on a hot summer day. I noticed that Kat stares at me every few minutes I don't really mind since I kind of like her but it kind of creeped me out at first. I look over at Emile and he's sharpening is Kukri and he notices me admiring his blade.

"I bet you wish you had one of these" he said to me in a joking tone.

"Nah man i got my own" I said as i reached at my leg then I pulled out my Karambit knife out of my leg pouch and handed it to Emile.

"Damn that's a nice blade where did you get it" Emile asked me and he started slashing the air to see how good my blade was in quality.

"I didn't get it I forged it myself" I said back to him even though he had his helmet on I knew he was surprised.

"Damn well you did a good job this is a mighty fine blade"

"Thanks man good to see someone else with an appreciation for melee weapons".

"May i see it" to my surprise Kat wanted to see my blade.

"Don't cut yourself" I said to her in a joking tone which brings a smirk to her face.

**Timeskip**

Noble Six's POV

We had just made it into the relay when we entered a room to find a dead body and a wounded marine Carter gestured over to me to inspect the body while he went over to the marine as I was inspecting the body of what looked like a scientist I turned him over and what looked like a data chip fell from his coat pocket I knew that Kat would know what to do with it and handed it over to her. I looked over to the marine when Carter mentioned something about a combat surgeon he looked to be in an alright condition but he was bleeding from his right shoulder.

"Sir I can tend to him no need for a surgeon" I said then Carter looked over to me

"Your a medic six" Carter asked me and I said that I have experience in the field so he let me take a look at the marine he had a few plasma burns on his left leg and a hole in his right shoulder. I asked him how did he get it and he said he got hit by a needler. I gave him a shot of morphine and put some biofoam into his needler wound. I wrapped up his wound as best i could in bandages. Then I hear Jorge say that he found someone alive and he's dragging a young girl no older than 16 out of what looked like a cabinet but I couldn't see from where I was.

He started to talk to her but I paid no attention because I went back to tending to the marine's plasma burns then i heard a large thud sound followed by the girl screaming I turned my head to see 3 zealots I drew my pistol in one hand and my Karambit in the other. I then proceeded to look over to Carter and he told me to protect the marine. I nodded my head in compliance.

We all started firing at the zealots who were slashing their swords about one of them slashed at Kat and oddly enough when I saw that my heart stopped for a brief moment. Carter pushed Kat out of the way just in time. One zealot looks over at me and roars and charges at me. It slashes its sword but I duck under it and proceed to cut off one of its mandibles with my Karambit it roared in pain then I slashed its throat and it fell down to the floor making a huge thud as it bled to death then I saw one attempting to grab the wounded marine. I charged at it and then pinned it to the ground and shoved my Karambit into its left arm pinning it to the ground and then took out my normal combat knife and shoved it into its other arm.

Kat got knocked to the ground by the last zealot and it was about to stab her but I charged at it and knocked it to the ground and repeatedly punched it until its face was a pile of mush,blood and brains.

The elite I pinned to the ground wouldn't stop screaming so I went over to it and emptied my assault rifle's magazine into its face which brought a smirk to my face seeing its lifeless body on the ground.

Kats Pov

When I saw how Six killed those its zealots it…..it freaked me out the way he dispatched each one with little to no effort was terrifying even for a spartan I've never seen anyone fight like that. I may have a slight crush on him but I'd hate to piss him off god knows what he would do. I can see now why he's designated as hyper lethal.

Third person Pov

Corey walked up to the marine and sat beside him before speaking up "You alright soldier".

"Yeah I'm ok thanks for saving me back there sir" Carter then spoke to Corey "Six I called in a medivac for the marine it's going to be here in 3 minutes so get him on his feat" Corey nodded his head in compliance and tended to the marine. Kat finished working on establishing contact with Colonel Holland and gave a communicator to Carter and then walked over to Corey.

"Need help six" asked Kat.

"I'm fine thanks, are you alright that zealot threw you to the ground pretty hard" Kat's vision then shifted to the zealot who was punched to death by Corey.

"Where did you learn how to fight like that" Kat questioned Austin.

"After being a lone wolf you pick up a few things along the way"

"Six the medivac is here get the marine moving" said Carter "Yeah I'm on it boss" Corey replied helping the marine up. They get into the pelican and an ODST medic comes up to tend to the marine.

"Who patched him up" asked the medic looking at the six spartans

"I did" said Corey

"You did a great fucking job man he just needs to get back to a field hospital and he'll be fine" said the ODST

**Timeskip**

After Noble team returned to base they were deployed to Fuma city due to the covenant launching an assault on it to attack the O.N.I. building the only survivors were a squad of ODSTs who were held up outside of the building Noble team's objective was to rescue a data drive and rescue the ODSTs.

Noble team were riding in falcons Austin was riding with Emile and Kat once again.

Noble Six's Pov

I was riding with Kat and Emile again me and Emile were talking about knives and Swords while Kat was eating a chocolate bar and reading a book I heard Carter say over the comm channel that we were one minute out so I put in my earphones and put on my helmet. Now that I had a proper chance to admire Kat's feminine figure I know spartans aren't supposed to love but goddamn I can't help myself. We landed outside the O.N.I. building and approached the ODST squad Carter asked if they suffered any casualties to which one ODST said that they haven't had a casualty yet so Carter told the ODSTs to hold the position while we went in for some stupid data drive.

Third person Pov

Noble team made their way to the 21st floor which is were the data drive was supposed to be they entered a room full of computers "Fuck how do we know which one it is" questioned Jun obviously sounding pissed off "Its a Cerberus 03 model" said Carter in response and then his radio went off in his ear it was one of the 6 ODSTs on the ground "Sir we have incoming covenant looks like 90 foot soldiers and 6 hunters over. ""Roger that" Cater sounded torn between helping the ODSTs and finding the data drive then his gaze shifted to Corey

"Six I know your not supposed to go lone wolf when your with noble but just for this once I'll allow it"

"So what do you want me to do boss"

"Hold off the covenant for as long as possible"

"Carter consider it done" Six said as he took off his helmet tossing it to his side and putting in his earphones and taking out both knives to dual wield.

"What are you doing" asked Kat in a worried tone.

"I'm going to save the day" replied Corey as he ran towards the window and jumped out

"Corey!" shouted Kat as she ran towards the window.

Corey had already landed on the ground by the time Kat made it to the window Jun soon joined her to see what was going on. They were met by the site of Austin in the middle of a hoard of covenant troops who were quickly being dispatched one after the other by Corey's incredible knife skills the number of covenant troops was diminishing at a fast rate. Corey got a moment to take a breather so he decided to play his music through his blue tooth speaker at full blast hoping it would scare the covenant forces as a form of psychological warfare 'What better band for the job than Slipknot' Austin thought to himself as he played a random Slipknot song and charged into a hoard of elites.

The rest of Noble team made their way to the window to view what was going on after they heard the music being played.

"Holy shit Six is actually doing it" said Emile the team stared at Austin in awe not comprehending what they were seeing it was a mesmerizing site to behold. Austin then continued to slash and cut until he made his way to the hunters "We need to help him" Kat said "Are you kidding me he's taken out half of them already i think he'll be fine" replied Jorge.

"But he could get overwhelmed" Kat protested. "Awh looks like Kat has a crush" said Emile hoping to get a rise out of Kat.

"Emile knock it off" Carter said as he slugged Emile in the shoulder. Corey ran over to an abandoned building which had 2 rocket launchers in them and picked up both of them and fired at the hunters killing all but one of them. Corey then dropped the rocket launchers and pulled out a grenade he then sprinted at the hunter evading its melee attack with its shield and then proceeded to jump on the hunters back and plant the grenade in it and then hopped off just as it blew up.

One of the ODSTs approached him "Nice job sir we are all clear" he said

"All in a day's work trooper lets get you and your buddies ready for evac" said Corey

As Corey and the ODSTs reached the 21st floor Noble team looked at him if as if he had 3 eyes

"What" Corey said as he looked at everyone "You just killed all of those covies on your own your one hell of a badass Six" Emile said Austin replied with "I aim to please" this makes Emile laugh.

Everyone goes up to the airpad on the roof except Kat and Corey "Uhh Six" Kat said. "Whats up" replied Corey. "Here you go" said Kat as he handed him his helmet. He winked at her before putting on his helmet which made her face turn a deep shade of red she quickly put on her helmet to make sure Corey didn't notice and he didn't. They boarded the pelican that arrived to pick them up and went back to base.


	3. Chapter 3

**Settling in **

July 26th

7:30 A.M.

Noble team were in the cafeteria getting breakfast. As usual the cafeteria was packed full of people and loud chatter Noble team were waiting in line behind a squad of ODSTs all except Corey were present he was still asleep. Eventually Noble team all got their food and found a booth in the bottom left corner of the Cafeteria. Everyone was cracking jokes and having a good time but then the cafeteria fell silent. Noble team look around to see why everyone stopped only to see Corey getting breakfast. Kat looked around to see everyone staring at him.

"Why is everyone staring at him" Kat whispered over to Carter.

"They heard about what he did at the ONI building"

Corey grabbed his tray and put his earphones in and sat by himself not wanting to talk to anyone he just wanted to be alone.

"Six" Corey heard someone yell out he looked over to his left to see who said that it was Cater he gestured at him to sit with the team. Corey figured he didn't want to get into an argument with him so he decided to sit down at the table. He sat down beside Kat and started to eat his food not wanting to engage in conversation with anyone.

"You ok Six" Corey turned his head to see Kat

"Oh hey Kat...uhh yeah I'm ok" Cater got up to talk to everyone "Ok everyone thanks to what Six did at the ONI building Colonel Holland has given us today off so enjoy". "Will do" said Emile in his usual joking tone.

When everyone finished their food they all exited the cafeteria all except Corey and Jorge who went to get a cup of coffee as they sat back down at their table staring out onto the base Jorge spoke up "So Six can i ask you something"

"Sure" said Corey as he took another sip of his coffee "Do you have a thing for Kat" Jorge replied. Corey froze at this he didn't know what to say should he tell the truth or lie. Jorge seemed trustworthy but he couldn't be sure finally he spoke up "Jorge promise me that you won't tell anyone".

"I promise whatever you have to say will stay with me and me alone" Corey nodded his head to say thanks and then said his piece "Yeah I do" Jorge smirked at what he said but then his expression turned serious again "Listen Six I have no problem with that but there are others on this team who will if they find out" Corey's attention was now directed to what Jorge just said "Who" was all Corey could say.

Jorge let out a sigh and then spoke up "Carter…..he…..he's liked Kat for a while now but he hasn't been able to tell her. If he finds out that you like her he'll do really bad things to you"

"Oh big whoop you think I'm scared or even intimidated at all by Carter. Jorge if he tries anything I'll make bad shit happen to him and that I guarantee". Corey finished his coffee and went back to his room leaving Jorge at the table his face was white as a sheet after hearing what Corey said.

Corey entered his room however he forgot to lock the door behind him due to his monitor going off indicating that he received a new email. He sat down at his desk and powered up his monitor to see what mail he received. He logged into his account and opened up his inbox to be met with this.

'_New video log from Jason'_

Corey opened up the video log and sat back in his chair. The video log started with a teenager around 16 years old sitting in a room in a space station he then spoke up.

"Hey big brother how are you? I know it's been awhile since we last talked but I've been busy, In short I was pulled from Gamma company and put into a fireteam of spartans. I've heard from a friend of mine that you were put into Noble team. I did some digging on them you're with some good spartans, hopefully you'll work well with them you were always a lone wolf. Listen Austin I'm being deployed to Reach so we may meet up so I've done this to my armor so you'll be able to identify me".

Jason reached to his left and pulled over his Mark 4 helmet he turned it to its right side showing to Austin that he had painted an Irish flag on it.

"Listen man before I shipped out I visited Grandma and Grandpa they wish you good luck and we love you man. Hopefully I'll see you on Reach, anyway I gotta go or I'll miss my ride. Corey stay safe and hit them hard. I love you big brother".

'_END OF TRANSMISSION'_

"I love you too" Austin whispered

"Who are you talking to" a voice came from behind Corey.

"SWEET JESUS" Corey yelled as he jumped out of his seat he turned his head to see Kat standing in the doorway.

"Sorry Six did I scare you"

"Not really but maybe announce yourself a bit better in the future"

"Ok sorry may I come in" Kat asked as she looked over to Corey.

"Sure just close the door" Corey replied. Kat did as she was instructed and walked over to Corey and sat down beside him.

"So who were you talking to" She asked again.

"My brother" Corey said Kat's expression turned from curious to shocked.

"You have a brother" Kat said in disbelief

"Yeah he's just been deployed to reach"

"Is he a spartan" Kat asked still in disbelief.

"Yeah he is he is….was…. in Gamma company but he's now in a fireteam one like Noble"

"Anyway what did you want to ask me Kat"

"I'm not doing anything so I was just wondering if you wanted to do something with me on our day off"

Corey smiled and responded "I'd like that"

Kat's face turned a deep shade of red hearing this. "Ok then tough guy lets go find something to do" Kat said smiling at Corey.

The two then proceed to walk down the hallway together laughing at one another's jokes.


	4. Chapter 4

**The fall of New Alexandria**

August 23

17:43

Carter and Emile sat at communication console attempting to contact Corey and Jorge. As after they delivered the slip space drive to the covenant super carrier they went silent on comms.

"Six, five come in over…..do you read this is Noble one are you receiving over"

Kat walks into the room with two MRE's.

"Here you go guys" Kat said as she handed them the rations

"Thanks Kat" replies Emile as he begins to open the ration pack

"Any word from Six or Jorge" Kat asked she was clearly worried they heard it in her voice.

Emile shook his head saying no.

"Understood" Kat said as she left the room to be alone

Noble Six's POV

I was clearing out rooftops with 5 ODST's. They told me their names were Jake,Wilson,Smith,Nelson and Grimes they were cut of from their platoon and were attempting to get to their evac site but were pinned down so I decided to help them out. We had just cleared out another roof top when Smith requested that we took a 30 minute break just to eat and regain strength. I said they could and they pulled out their ration packs from their backpacks.

"Mother fucker" I hear Grimes shout out in frustration.

"What's wrong" I shout out in confusion.

"My ration I always get issued the same fucking ration on every mission we go on now I know the supply officer is fucking with me" Grimes responds in frustration and anger. Everyone begins to laugh including myself.

"Which one is it" I hear Nelson laugh out.

"Beef Stew with mashed potatoes" Grimes responded

"Yep that's the one" Nelson said and then proceeded to burst out laughing

"Here Grimes I'll trade you" I said to him as I pulled out my ration pack an ODST issued me a few days prior

"Well thank fucking Jesus" I hear him yell out which makes everyone laugh again

Grimes handed me his ration pack and I gave him mine all without him asking me what ration I had.

"You don't even want to know what my ration is" I asked him in a curious tone.

"At this point sir anything is better than that fucking beef stew I've been having for weeks" This makes me chuckle.

**Timeskip**

Third person POV

Carter walked around the building in an attempt to find Kat as she was missing for around 2 hours. He eventually knocked on a locked door and heard Kat say come in.

"Kat are you okay" Cater asked in a caring tone he then looked at her. Her eyes were red and puffy she was crying before he entered the room.

"Kat what's wrong" Carter asked.

"He's dead isn't he" Kat replied in a weak and fragile voice

"Who"

"Corey!" Kat yelled at Carter.

Carter wrapped his arm around Kat's shoulder hoping to comfort him. "Listen Kat just because they have gone silent on comms doesn't mean they are dead."

"I know but none of the sabers that went to the corvette where reported to have escaped and no life pods or drop pods where deployed minutes before detonation" Kat said as she began crying again.

"Kat if he did die then trust me I'd know by now, listen Kat he's not like that,he's Irish they don't go down easily" Carter joked attempting to comfort Kat

"But I'm just so worried about him" Kat responded.

"It's okay to worry Kat, I worry about you all the time" Kat looked over at Carter.

I'm sure he's fine listen if you want to try and contact him then by all means go on ahead its your shift anyway" Carter continued.

"Okay" Kat said as she got up from her seat and left the room and approached the communication center.

Kat entered the communication center and sat down at the console and attempted to contact Corey.

"Noble Six come in over this is Noble two do you read me?" No response was given just static.

"Corey this is Kat do you read me?"

"_I read you Kat whats the situation" _A voice boomed over the radio. Kat let out a sigh of relief as she heard Corey's recognizable Irish voice.

"Hey Corey are you okay you went silent for a minute, you had me worried"

"_Yeah I'm good just got done killing a shitton of covenant while getting some ODSTs to their evac site you know just the usual for me"_

"Good to hear but what about Jorge"

"_Jorge…..Jorge didn't make it"_

Kat froze at what Corey had just said and her eyes widened.

"Understood…...lets get you an evac" Kat terminated the transition and tears began rolling down her cheeks.

**Timeskip**

Corey walks into the room that noble team is in. All members are showing depressed facial expressions except Emile who kept his helmet on.

"Look at this place used to be the crown jewel..not anymore" said Jun as he observed the dying city through his binoculars. He then looks to his right to see Corey standing in the doorway.

"Hey your back" Jun stated. Kat looked over to Corey and her face lit up she quickly made her way over to him and gave him a tight hug. Corey hugged back not wanting to let her go.

"Thank god you're okay" she said before releasing him.

"Its a regular family reunion" Emile said in his smug tone. Corey turned over to Emile and pulled out Jorge's dog tags.

"Keep 'em I'll honor him my own way" Emile said then went back to being alone but then quickly spoke up again.

"Jorge said he'd never leave Reach…...big man was always sentimental"

"He gave his life thinking he saved the planet we should all be so lucky" Carter stated but then Jun butted in.

"Sir that true about Gauntlet,Red and Echo teams being assigned on civilian evac operations" Carter looks at Jun and then shifts his Gaze towards Kat

"Those are senior level communications" said Carter in an angry tone.

"I hear what I hear my point is why are spartans being put on defensive deployments" Kat responded.

Corey was suddenly hit by realization "Wait Kat what teams are on evac ops".

Kat looks over to Corey with a confused look then she finally spoke up.

"Gauntlet,Red and Echo why do you ask"

"My brother is in Gauntlet team"

Everyone then stared at Corey in the usual way that everyone stares at him.

"Since when do you have a brother" Emile said.

"Long story I'll tell you later" Emile nodded his head in response to what Corey had said. Corey then approached Kat and sat down beside her. "Kat about earlier you want to know if we are losing" he said.

She looked over to him and said something that he couldn't answer.

"I know we're losing...I want to know if we've lost" Corey didn't know what to say he then wrapped his left arm around her in an attempt to comfort her.

Noble Six's Pov

Then I heard an automated voice come over my helmet intercom

'_New video from Jason' _

I quickly opened up the video log and played it. He was sitting in some sort of a bunker complex.

"Hey big bro its week 4 of deployment so ummm….we are being put on civilian evac ops I...I don't know why we aren't taking the fight to the covenant its stupid. Anyway we were at an evac site getting ODSTs off world and we got into a firefight and…. my squadmate Amanda B243 didn't make it. I know you remember her from training she said you two were close, one minute she was next to me and then the next she wasn't"

Jason paused his face was depressed and a tear came down his cheek

"I must have killed a dozen covies though anyway Austin I gotta go but stay safe big bro"

'_END OF VIDEO LOG'_

I was worried for the mental stability of Jason he had just lost a teammate this was the first time he was exposed to a fellow spartan dying it would definitely affect him. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Jun mentioned an airborne radiation flare and then we are all swept off our feet by an explosion. The team began making their way to elevators that led to a fallout bunker beneath the building that we were in. Kat was still on the ground she was still stunned by the blast I went to help her up and we then got into an elevator.

"First glassing" I hear Kat speak up. I turned to her and nodded my head I look in her eyes and I can see the fear in her. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Kat it's okay we're going to make it through this" I say hoping to calm her down.

The elevator doors open and we rush out to the bunker but then I hear something. I heard the silent engines of a phantom I look up to see an elite with a rifle fixed on Kat's head. I wasn't going to lose her. I quickly shoved her out of the way before feeling pain in my right shoulder.

Third person Pov

Corey collapsed on the ground with blood oozing out of his right shoulder. Noble team began firing up at the elite sniper. However the sniper was persistent and wanted to get the kill.

"COREY NO!" Kat screamed as she dragged Corey towards the bunker doors before another needle impacted Corey in his Left leg.

"Ahhh fuck….my leg my leg!" Corey screeched out in pain again. The pain was excruciating for him.

"Kat get him inside now" Carter commanded as he provided covering fire with Emile and Jun.

Kat dragged Corey into the bunker just in time before the doors closed. Austin was still screaming in pain.

"Medic I need a medic over here!" pleaded Kat as she tried to apply pressure on Corey.

Soon an ODST ran up to her and looked over Corey.

"I need a trauma kit over here!" The ODST said. Another ODST came up to him and handed him a trauma kit.

"Corey stay with me" Kat cried as she was putting pressure on his leg while the ODST was patching up his shoulder

"K….Kat" Corey said weakly, he knew he was dying

"Corey don't talk save your strength" She said back to him

"I..I'm sorry" He said even weaker.

"For what? you saved me" Kat replied as a tear rolled down her face. The ODST had finished patching up Corey's shoulder and then went to work on his leg.

"Put some pressure on his shoulder" the ODST instructed Kat and she did as she was told.

"Kat" Corey was getting weaker he knew he was going to be dead within the next 45 seconds. With his last ounces of strength he took off his helmet.

"Yes Corey" Kat said he saw in her eyes that she was holding back tears. This was it Corey knew he would be meeting the grim reaper any second now he had to do this now or he would never get another chance.

"I….I love you" Corey said before moving his head forward to kiss Kat. But then he didn't die he was confused he was sure that he would be dead. He broke lip contact had rested his head on the wall waiting to die but then he heard the ODST speak up.

"Okay I stopped the bleeding he'll be okay I'll leave you two alone" the ODST then sat up and left the room that Kat and Corey were in. Silence plagued the room Kat was frozen in place still shocked at what Corey just did. But then the silence was stopped when she spoke.

"Corey"

"Yeah" Corey replied in his weak tone

"Is that true what you just said"

"Well I just kissed you so what do you think" Kats face turned bright red and this time Corey noticed.

"Wait a minute do you…" he was cut off by a long and passionate kiss from Kat.

"I love you too" She said before kissing him again. Corey kissed back and pulled Kat close to him.

"Kat I need you out here" Said Carter from outside the room. Kat reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Yeah I'm on my way" she called back into Carter, she quickly kissed Corey before she got up. She looked back down at Corey.

"I'll see you in a bit tough guy"

"I'll be here" He said back to her as she exited the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Delivering Cortana **

Noble team made their way into Doctor Halsey's underground lab after holding off waves of covenant they see her in a room full of forerunner technology and run up to her.

"What is this stuff" Emile asked his voice in awe as he stared at the forerunner structure

"Knowledge a birthright from an ancient civilization" Halsey responded she then spoke up again

"This A.I. is its custodian and she has chosen you as its couriers" Emile then turned his head towards Carter and sounded confused when he spoke up.

"Chosen by an A.I." Halsey quickly responded to what Emile had said and instructed us on our objective.

"By this A.I. yes her measure of you carries as much weight as my are to take her to the UNSC ship breaking yard in Azod. There you'll find a Halcyon class cruiser waiting to get her off planet"

"I understand" Carter replied taking in what he had just heard.

"Do you. When Reach falls and it will fall our annihilation is all but certain. Unless we can glean from this artifact a defense against the covenant. A game changer on the level of the conical bullet in the nineteenth century. Or faster than light travel in the twenty third.

"And what if we can't" responded Carter

"An apt question if there were somewhere to place our hope. There is not" replied Halsey as she looked at a blue A.I. before it disappeared she then took out a canister that housed the A.I. and approached Corey with it.

"Take it lieutenant she has made her choice" she said to him. Carter then nodded to Corey to take the canister he did as he was instructed.

"Do you have it" Halsey asked him.

"Yes" Corey said.

"Say the words please"

"I have it" Halsey then let go of the canister and then joined Noble team on their way to the pelican landing pads were two pelicans were waiting for them they then stopped and Carter looked over to Jun

"Doctor Halsey noble three will escort you to castle base"

"I require no escort commander"

"Jun make sure nothing falls into enemy hands"

"I'll do what's necessary sir good luck"

"You too rifleman" With those words the rest of Noble team boarded a pelican Carter getting into the driver seat while Kat,Emile and Corey got into the back.

**Timeskip**

Noble Six's Pov

We were taking incoming enemy fire from a few banshees then all of a sudden I hear Carter call me up to assist him in the driver's seat.

"Corey...Corey I need you up here"

As I make my way up to him he throws down his helmet I already know this isn't going to be good.

"Not sure how long she's gonna stay together. Skies are jammed up anyway. Gotta get you off her lieutenant". I then get a proper look at Carter he's hit pretty bad he's not going to make it I try to speak up.

"Sir you.."

"Don't wanna hear it get the package to the Autumn"

"Done" I reply to him

"Not yet its not" He then turns to us.

"Emile, Kat go with him it's a ground game now"

Emile drops his grenade launcher and bangs his fist on his chest to symbolize respect.

"It's been an honor sir" I hear him say

"Likewise. I'll do what I can to draw their fire" responded Carter

"Corey" he calls out to me I turn to him

"Sir" I say back to him he removes his dog tags from his neck and puts them in my hand.

"I know about you and Kat. Promise me that you'll take care of her for me" he said before closing my hand around his dog tags.

"I won't let anything happen to her sir" I say in response

"Thank you, good luck Corey oh and by the way Gauntlet team are making their way to the evac site and will assist you in getting the asset off world"

I made my way to the back of the pelican along with Emile and Kat we were ready to jump out we just awaited the signal from Carter

"On my mark" Carter said as he displayed 3 fingers and counted down.

"Mark" he said and then all three of us jumped out. When we landed I made sure the asset was not damaged during the fall and I went up to Kat to check if she was injured.

"Kat are you okay"

"I'm good Corey. Let's just get out of this hell hole"

"Amen to that" I say before attaching the canister containing the asset to my belt.

"I'm fine by the way" Emile said before picking up his shotgun from the ground.

Then my helmet radio went off and a voice of a female came through.

"_Noble six come in over...Noble six do you read this is Gauntlet one"_

"I read you Gauntlet one what's your status over"

"_Good to hear from you six we are making our way towards the landing pad now I advise we link up at a small building not to far from the landing pad oh and by the way Red and Echo teams have already been evacuated so they won't be backing us up any time soon"_

"Understood Gauntlet one I'll see you at the evac site"

"_Affirmative Noble six Gauntlet one out" _

Emile approaches Austin as he's placing shells into the breach of his shotgun.

"What's the situation Six"

"We're meeting up with Gauntlet team at the landing pad they're going to help us get the asset of Reach" I respond.

"Didn't you say your brother was in Gauntlet team" I turn over to Emile and nod saying yes

"We need to move guys" I hear Kat say I nod my head agreeing to this I briefly take off my helmet to put my earphones in and then we move out towards the ship yards.

**Timeskip**

Noble Six's pov

We found an abandoned warthog and we begin to drive down the long and windy road then all of a sudden we see covenant drop pods and scarabs being dropped all around us Emile begins to give them hell using the turret but then Carter starts barking over the radio.

"Negative Noble do not risk losing the asset by engaging"

"Solid copy. Hey Emile knock it off" Kat says as she begins calling any other UNSC units that are near the area to assist us.

"Any UNSC forces on this frequency do you read this is Noble two requesting support we need assistance delivering a tier 1 asset to the UNSC Pillar of Autumn over"

"Affirmative Noble two this is ODST fireteam Kraken we are able to assist over"

"Roger that fireteam Kraken I am sending coordinates to your HUD now"

**Timeskip **

Noble Six's Pov

We had made our way into a chasm after taking out a few wraiths and covenant infantry when we came close to a clearing we heard Carter's voice boom over our radios.

"Noble you've got a…..situation" After Carter said that a scarab appears blocking our path.

"Mother….we can get past it sir" I hear Emile say.

"No you can't. Not without help" Carter responds.

"Commander you don't have the firepower" Emile quickly says back

"I've got the mass" Carter said back I knew what he was about to do as we see his pelican make circle around to face the scarab head on Kat then approached me and grabbed my hand.

"Solid copy hit 'em hard boss"

"You're on your own Noble Carter out" Carter's pelican impacted the scarab creating a large fireball which destroyed the pelican and the scarab. When Carter's pelican impacted Kat's grip on my hand tightened. Emile then turned his head to face me and Kat.

"Crevice to the east. Lets go"

**Timeskip**

Noble Six's Pov

We had made our way to a small building that was abandoned. This is where we were supposed to link up with Gauntlet and fireteam Kraken. We sat down and waited for around 20 minutes before we heard footsteps approaching from the west. I readied my D.M.R. at the entrance and then we heard the female voice from before speak.

"Gauntlet team coming in watch your fire"

Soon enough Gauntlet team was inside I looked at all of them. My HUD identified them as follows.

Gauntlet 1 Rachel A-264 the leader of Gauntlet team

Gauntlet 4 Marcus B-325 Explosives expert

Gauntlet 6 Adam B-291 CQB specialist

Gauntlet 2 Gavin A-174 Sniper

My attention was then focused on another spartan who walked in. He was wearing Mark 4 armour that was painted in bright red and he had a green visor. Then I noticed something on the right side of his helmet it was an Irish flag my HUD identified him as.

Gauntlet 3 Jason G-333 Combat Medic

I quickly approached him and gave him a pat on the back.

"Hey grunt" I said to him before I quickly took of my helmet.

"Holy shit Corey!" He said before hugging me tightly

"Good to see you little brother"

"I heard you've been kicking ass out here man that's what all of the marines have been saying" responded Jason

"They call you the crusader"

"Since when do you have a brother Jason" I heard one of them speak up from the looks of his armor he was the explosive expert.

"Long story" Jason said back to the spartan in E.O.D armor

"Everyone we'll have a family reunion later let's get moving to help fireteam Kraken secure that landing pad" Said Rachel.

"Noble Six" She called out to me I turn to face her

"Yes ma'am"

"Command informed me that there would be four of you meeting us...where is Noble one"

"Ma'am he's…..he's dead ma'am he sacrificed himself so we could complete the mission"

"Understood Noble Six".

We got into warthogs and made our way to the Landing pad that the captain of the Pillar of Autumn was going to meet us at we saw fireteam Kraken holding off a few covenant troops so we got out of our vehicles and moved in to help the ODSTs. I was killing covenant troops left and right. My dmr ran out of ammo so I switched to my knives.I repeatedly sliced away at any covenant that was in arms reach. Emile was on the MAC cannon shooting down any covenant dropships attempting to drop in reinforcements.

We then made our way to the lower level to see two marines holding their own against a few elites. Kat and I move in to assist them because more covenant were being dropped in.

I saw a few elites attempting to make their way into the building that the marines were in so I used the last grenade I had against them. All of the elites died in the blast. We move in to make sure that the marines were not injured.

"Thanks for that sir" I hear one of the marines say. I recognized his voice I looked up to see who it was and to my surprise it was Daniel the marine who drove me to the firebase when I first met Noble team.

"No problem private O'Hara" I say back to him

Then my helmet's radio goes off

"_Medic I need a medic up here" _It was a member of Gauntlet team who was on the radio I run up to the platform beside the Mac cannon to see Rachel A-264 on the ground with multiple wounds on her Jason was tending to her but she was losing a lot of blood.

"Noble to Keyes the pad is clear I say again the pad is clear we are ready to deliver the asset over" Emile spoke to the Captain of the Pillar of Autumn then we saw two pelicans make their way towards us.

"Come on Jason we gotta move" I say to him

"Go I'll catch up"

I nod my head and move over to the landing site

"Six it's time for you to leave get the package to the pad and get your ass of this planet I got your back" Emile says to me over the radio but then I hear Rachel speak up in a weak tone.

"Negative Noble 4 I will cover you as you make your exit"

"But Rachel you'll die" Jason says to her as he attempts to get her on her feat

"I'm going to die either way I'm bleeding out and my bio foam injectors have malfunctioned. I'll die before I can get proper medical attention. And we need every able bodied spartan in the fight which means you all of you except me so get yourselves to the pelican". She then pulled out her dog tags and gave them to Jason.

We arrive at the landing pad to be greeted by Keyes while Rachel got into the MAC cannon and began firing on banshees.

"Good to see you spartans Halsey assured me that I could count on you" Keyes said

"Not just me sir" I said as I pulled out Carter and Jorge's dog tags.

"They'll be remembered son" he then looked up into the sky I followed were he was looking and I saw a covenant cruiser in the sky.

"Cruiser! Adjusting heading for the Autumn. Gauntlet one I need fire on that cruiser or we're not getting out of here do you copy"

"You'll have your window captain" Rachel said then she proceeded to aim the MAC cannon at incoming phantoms

"Bridge this is the captain we have the package and we are returning to the Autumn. Over."

We board the Pelican but then a phantom drops a few elites down at the MAC cannon Rachel managed to shoot the cruiser down but she was swarmed by elites the last thing I managed to see was an explosion she probably blew herself and the elites up with a grenade. Then the pelicans doors close and we all take a breather. I walked over and sat beside Kat to see if she's ok.

"Kat are you ok"

"I...I don't know" She sounded scared as if her world was falling apart.

"Kat whats wrong"

"Corey we got the A.I. to Keyes but at what cost Jorge is dead, Carter is dead, Jun is probably dead and Rachel is dead"

"Kat we still have each other". I look around the pelican to see everyone getting sleep. I look over to Daniel and he nods at me thanking me for getting him off Reach alive. I then look at Jason he was staring at Rachel's dog tags. We then docked into the hanger and everyone went to their assigned quarters.

Third person Pov

Corey walked into his temporary quarters and began to take off his armor and undersuit and got into an olive green t-shirt that said unsc on it and olive green shorts. He got his smart pad and began to play music. He sat on his bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about what was going to happen next. Since he and Kat are now in a relationship he thought about what they might do if they win the war and what Grandma and Grandpa would think. but then he was pulled from his thoughts when someone knocked on his door. He walked over and opened it Kat stood there looking into Austin's emerald green eyes as he looked into her cyan eyes.

"Hey there Corey mind if I come in" She asked him.

"I don't see why not" Corey said as he closed the door.

"So Austin can I ask you something…..wait a minute I recognize that music"

"Wait what" Corey said in surprise.

"Yeah if my memory serves me correct your listening to The Red Hot Chilli Peppers right?"

"Holy shit how did you know that" Corey said in amazement

"My grandmother used to listen to them and I eventually started to listen to them but it's been a while since I've heard their music due to the war and what not"

"Besides what is it with you and always listening to music even while in combat" Kat asked with a curious look on her face

"Music takes me out of reality and makes me forget for a brief moment the horrible things that are happening around me it's kind of like my counter measure to avoid getting PTSD"

"And does it work?" Kat asked again

"Not really but I still listen because I like the music I listen to"

"Anyway I was going to ask about how you and your brother became spartans"

Corey froze up for a brief moment but he decided that he might as well tell her since they were together.

"Well then take a seat because it's going to be a long story" He said as he got a bottle of water out of a small fridge that was in his room and took a swig to quench his thirst. Both Kat and Austin sat at the end of Corey's bed and Austin began to tell his story.

"Me and my brother were normal kids just like anyone else we were born in Ireland and grew up there. My parents were high ranking officers in O.N.I. I lived with my grandparents most of the time due to my mum and dad being away all the time. When Jason was six and I was nine we began displaying better physical abilities than the rest of the kids in our neighborhood so when Colonel Ackerson announced a Spartan Three program my parents were able to enroll us in the program due to their high ranks in O.N.I." He stopped to take another sip of water.

"We then got separated I was put into beta company while Jason was put into gamma company due to our 3 year age difference. A few months before I was sent to Beta I heard my parents went M.I.A. on a colonie that was attacked. I then joined Beta and got pulled from it to be assigned to Black Ops and the rest is history"

"Wow that's an interesting story if you don't mind me asking what's with your hair color" Kat said as she pointed up at Corey's blood red hair.

"It was a side effect of the augmentations before I had brown hair and forest green eyes but the chemicals slowly changed my hair to blood red and my eyes to emerald green"

A cold draft rushed into the room which caused a shiver to go up Corey's spine.

"Fuck it's cold" He shivered as he moved over to the room's radiator and turned it all the way up.

"Maybe I can warm you Corey" Kat said playfully as she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head up against his neck

"I wouldn't be opposed to that" Corey said as he turned over to Kat and gave her a long kiss. Kat then broke the kiss to speak up.

"Close and lock the door so nobody walks in on our playtime" Kat said.

"Yes kitty" Austin said as he moved over to the door and did as he was instructed.

**A.N./ Hey guys so this is the first authors note I've done so just to let you know that this is not the end of the story I'm going to write about what Kat,Six,Emile and Gauntlet team did during the events of halo 1-5 not sure if I should make them into separate stories or not but I'll figure something out. Also I'm going to be writing a Warhammer 40k story pretty soon so If you're into that then keep an eye out but other than that it may be a while since I get another chapter up due to school and what not but nevertheless I'll hopefully have another chapter or a sequel up hopefully within the next few days anyway bye for now. **


	6. Chapter 6

**The Confession**

Kat and Austin were in Corey's room watching an old war movie called Black Hawk Down and eating their dinner. They were near the end of the movie but then Corey spoke up.

"Hey Kat"

"Yeah what's up?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course anything"

"Ok so if we win this war after its all over do you want to get married,settle down somewhere and have a few kids?"

Kat took in all of the words and was silent for a few seconds

"Something wrong?" Corey asked

"No its just….Sweetie I think we're a bit too young to be thinking about having kids. We are not even in our twenties yet. Not saying that I don't want to have them but I just think we should wait awhile."

"Okay" Said Corey

"Have you told your brother about us yet?" Kat asked

"No why?"

"He needs to know denying him that right would be selfish of us"

"Okay I'll go tell him now" Corey said as he got up and put on a grey hoodie

"Hurry up or you'll miss the end of the movie"

Corey walked down the hallway and went into Jason's room only to find it empty. He looked around his room to see it covered with small posters of various bands like Linkin Park,System Of A Down and Rage Against The Machine.

"Good man Jason still listening to the good stuff" Corey said to himself he thought he was alone...but he wasn't.

"You looking for Jason sir?" Came a voice from behind Corey which made him jump in shock.

"JESUS CHRIST ALMIGHTY" Corey screamed as he turned around to see who was behind him. It was a member of Gauntlet team it was Marcus the explosives expert.

"Yeah you know where I can find him" Corey asked

"Yeah he's down in the simulation room doing combat sims" Marcus replied.

"Thanks man" Corey ran down to the combat sim room and saw Jason admiring his combat score.

"Hey Jason" Corey said as he put his left hand on his right shoulder.

"Whats up bro?"

"I have something important to tell you"

"Yeah sure man what is it"

"Me and Kat are in a relationship" There was a long moment of silence before Jason spoke up.

"Dude I already know"

Corey was shocked he froze up unsure how to respond.

"How?"

"It's not that hard to put two and two together, with the amount of condom wrappers in your trash can and the way you always hang out with Kat I figured you two are together"

'Ah shit why don't I ever get rid of my garbage' Corey thought to himself but then he began to laugh at what Jason had said.

"Very good observation little brother"

Then an alarm sounded across the ship and a voice boomed over the intercom

"_Attention all combat personnel please report to your action station"_

"_Noble Six, Gauntlet two please report to the bridge"_

"Time to go to work" Austin said before making his way to the bridge.

**A/N: Well thats the end of this chapter sorry it was a bit short but I'll try to get a long chapter for the next time Cya.**


	7. Update

**Hey guys Dante here, how are you all doing today?. I'd like to address a few things, first of all, Merry Christmas even though it is only the 4th of December but still, second of all Halo Reach came out on pc and mcc yesterday and well I've been playing it non stop! **

**Anyway, I was hoping to get some feedback from ya'll about my Noble Six. **

**First of all I'm thinking about changing his name as Austin isn't an Irish name (I should know because I bloody live there lmao) So I have two options. Either I go with a traditional Irish name or I make Six's name something a little more exciting than Austin (Sorry if I have any readers whose names are Austin no offense meant by that). So let me know what you think about that.**

**Second of all, what do you guys think about making Six and Jason fans of Nu Metal? I kind of based this character trait from myself since Nu Metal is my personal favorite music genre with my personal favorite bands to come from the Nu Metal era being Linkin Park, KoRn, Slipknot, Trust Company,Disturbed, Godsmack etc. pretty much if its Nu Metal I like it (And yes I even like Limp Bizkit ...well sometimes lol)**

**And Finally I'm thinking about having a twist. Were it is revealed that Six and Jason have two younger twin brothers what do you think about this?**

**Anyway guys I don't know when I will be able to get another chapter up as school is busy but I have some ideas planned in my head, Thanks and bye for now. **


	8. Chapter 7

**An: Hey ya'll its me Dante So just a quick heads up I changed Six's name to Corey because I thought it would be cool to name Six after one of the members of Slipknot considering he's pretty much a Slipknot addict. anyway enjoy.**

Kat rushed through the hallways of the Pillar of Autumn attempting to get past the hoards of frantic marines rushing to the armory which was where she had just been in. She finally made it to Jason's room and banged frantically at the door.

"Jason come on we're being boarded" No response was given. Kat turned the door handle and to her surprise the door opened. When she got into the room it was pitch black, she turned on the light only to find Jason sprawled on his bed practically passed out. Kat was not in the mood for this so she kicked his trash can across the room, making a loud thud upon landing, this was more than enough to wake Jason up who sprung out of bed quicker than a new recruit on his first day of basic training, after adjusting his vision to the bright light, Jason looked to see who woke him up. His groggy gaze was met by Kat's and finally snapped back into reality.

"Oh hey if it isn't my sister in law coming to wake me up, how are you Kat? how has my bro been treating you?" Jason teased as he got up and began packing all of his personal belongings into a UNSC backpack.

"This isn't the time for jokes Jason and besides me and your brother aren't even married we only admitted our love for each other quite recently" Kat said attempting to speed up Jason as he was taking his sweet time.

"Yeah yeah that's great and all but why did you wake me up?" Kat looked at him with a furious stare, she enjoyed being in the company of Corey's brother as she found him to be a really cool guy, however she was boiling with anger, how 'did he not hear the intercoms?' Kat thought to herself She finally raised her voice.

"We're being boarded for fucks sake! How did you not hear all of the alarms?" Jason finally realized what was going on and began putting his armor on. "Sorry Kat, a lot of alcohol in my system makes me sleep really hard, I guess I neglected to hear the alarm on the account of me being asleep". Kat couldn't help but laugh at that, Marcus had to practically carry Jason back to his room last night he was that badly shitfaced. "Okay fine I'll give you that one, everyone reacts differently to a lot of alcohol in their system". Kat tossed a BR55 to Jason and they rushed out to the bridge where Corey and Gavin were.

**Meanwhile on the bridge.**

Corey and Gavin ran into the bridge looking for captain Keyes alarm sirens went off and sailors were attempting to get to their stations. They spotted Keyes at the front of the bridge talking to another spartan in green MKV armor.

_I didn't see any other Spartans on the ship. _Corey thought to himself but then his HUD Identification showed up over the spartan. It showed John 117.

"Oh my God, its him" Gavin said in awe. Keyes saw the two Spartan 3s and gestured for them to come over to him. Master Chief turned his head and looked at the other two spartans.

"B312 , A172 good to see you boys" Said Keyes, "I'm sure both of you are familiar with Master Chief". Chief nodded his head and spoke up.

"Good to see some other spartans on board, and it's especially good to see you B312 I look forward to working with you" Corey nodded his head and shook Chief's hand. Keyes looked at the Spartan 3s and proceeded to inform them on their objectives. "Listen up Spartans, when we are being boarded Cortana is going to wipe most of the data on the bridge and then Master Chief is going to get her off the ship." Adam, Marcus, Emile, Kat and Jason then walked into the bridge. Keyes then looked at the other spartans and briefed them on their objectives. "Spartans, seeing as you are the surviving members of both Gauntlet and Noble teams I am forming you into one fireteam, this new fireteam will be called Crusader" His head turned towards Gavin. "A172 considering you are the most senior spartan 3 here you will be the leader of Crusader" Gavin was lost for words but he accepted the promotion.

"Thank you sir, I won't let my Spartans down" Gavin said back to Keyes. Keye's typed a few command codes into the monitor and then turned back to face the newly formed Fireteam Crusader.

"Listen up I have your objective here, I want you to wipe all data from the server room in the west hallway, Cortana wiped as much data as she could however for the server room on the west hallway is still using the older Cerberus 01 model of processor which requires the servers to be wiped manually. After you wipe the servers you will get off this ship and land on that ring below via a lifepod am I understood?"

"Sir yes sir" Crusader said in unison and then they left the bridge and began to make their way to the west hallway. The walk was mostly uneventful with most of the combat taking place on the other side of the ship. They had just cleared the 7th corridor and were about to get onto the 8th when their motion trackers started going off.

"Movement, 150 meters ahead" Adam said as he raised his smg down the hall and prepared for any covenant to come through the door, everyone else did the same.

"100 meters" Adam said again, then silence plagued the hallway until Adam spoke again

"50 meters"

"25 meters"

"15 meters"

"10 meters"

"5 meters" Then the movement stopped , the door that separated the Spartans from the next hallway was blown open and then plasma fire rained down upon them. They all made it to cover and returned fire. Six elite ultras began charging at the team while four grunts provided covering fire, Jason broke from cover and aggressively charged at the Elites. He shoulder bashed one which disabled it's shields and then gave it a burst to the face with his Battle Rifle killing it instantly, he then dispatched the grunts in quick succession. Emile blasted an elite in the gut, blowing it's insides out all over the hallway. Adam fired his smg into an elite that was charging at him. The elite crashed into him and knocked Adam off his feet.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck" Adam repeatedly said as he tried to reach for his smg. The elite was about to fire on Adam but Marcus killed it just in time using his combat knife. Adam got on his feet.

"That's twice you owe me for saving your butt Adam" Taunted Marcus as he wiped the purple blood off his knife.

"Just one time Marcus, that time in New Alexandria doesn't count" Replied Adam. The Spartans began making their way towards the server room, killing more covenant forces as they went through the hallways. They finally made it to the Server Room where a squad of marines were holding a choke point against some grunts.

"Spartans the captain told us you guys were coming, we tried to get into the server room but we can't get the door open" Said the sergeant of the marines.

"Kat get the door open" Ordered Gavin, Kat walked past the marines and plugged her data pad into the door and began to override the mechanisms. One marine approached Corey and tapped him on the shoulder. Corey turned around to see Daniel standing behind him.

"Hey lieutenant" Daniel said.

"Hey private" Corey said back as he patted Daniel on the shoulder.

"Almost,...got it" Kat said as the doors swung open revealing an almost pitch black room. Kat switched on the lights and then took a seat at the main monitor and began wiping all of the records held in the data files in the room.

"Lieutenant this is Captain Keyes" Keyes' voice boomed over Corey's helmet radio.

"Go ahead captain" Corey said back to Keyes.

"The Master Chief has gotten Cortana off the Autumn, I'm going to crash manually I advise you get your squad off the ship as soon as you can."

"Understood Captain" Keyes broke the connection with Corey. Corey turned towards Kat.

"Kat how much longer" Kat looked up to Corey.

"Its done, all of the files have been wiped" Kat said as she powered down the computer and grabbed her Assault rifle from the table. Gavin came into the server room.

"There is one life pod near us, 3 corridors down." Gavin said, the spartans and marines then proceeded to leave the server room and go to the life pod. Upon arriving at the life pod they saw an ODST carrying another one of his wounded comrades to the pod, Kat stopped to help the wounded trooper in and then the Spartans and marines boarded the pod.

"Lieutenant hit it" Emile said as he strapped himself in. The pilot turned back to face everyone.

"Aye sir" the pilot said and then the doors to the pod closed and within seconds they were flying away from the Autumn and towards the strange ring that they found.

"Hold on everyone this is going to be a rough landing" Said the pilot as they made their descent into the ring's atmosphere.


	9. Chapter 8

The lifepod soared through the atmosphere of the ring with intense speed.

"Hold on everyone this is going to be a rough landing" The pilot said as he attempted to control the pod's descent. The pod slammed into the green field below and skid for about one hundred meters before coming to a stop. The marines attempted to get the door open however it was damaged in the crash. Jason then approached them and kicked the door open. His eyes burning with rage. Kat helped the wounded ODST get on his feet and then approached Corey to make sure he was okay.

"You ok Corey?" She said offering her hand to him. Corey raised his head and took her hand.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks Kat"

"Alright I got good news and bad news" Jason said to everyone.

"What" Kat replied as she helped the wounded ODST out of the pod."Ok so good news is we all survived the crash, bad news is a covenant dropship is inbound" Jason said as he readied his battle rifle. Kat looked down at the wounded trooper who was bleeding from his left leg. "Corey, Jason keep the covenant off of me while I patch the trooper up" Kat said as she knelt down and began looking at his wound. Jason tossed her his first aid kit and then ran over to get a good position on the covenant.

Corey and Jason hid behind a large boulder and waited for any covenant troops to stumble into their field of fire. Corey approached his younger brother. "Stay close to me little bro" Corey said.

"I know what to do Corey" Jason said back as he pulled back on the charging handle of his battle rifle. "Just trying to keep you safe man" Corey said back.

"I know but I'm sixteen. I'm not a kid anymore I can take care of myself" Corey looked back at Jason. "Sorry, I just want to look out for you".

The dropship landed and covenant troops unloaded. Three elites and 15 grunts disembarked and were met with a hail of fire from the marines and Spartans. Most of the grunts were gunned down. However the elites managed to take cover and return fire with their plasma rifles. Adam was trying to get the radio working. Finally he got a frequency that wasn't static.

"This is Sierra B-291 are there any UNSC forces on this frequency?" Adam asked over the intercom.

"Roger 291 this is Echo 419 need a pick up?" Responded Foehammer. "Yeah I'm activating my emergency transponder now" Adam replied as he typed a code into his data pad that activated the transponder.

"Alright 291 I got your position, I'm on my way now.'' Kat finally finished tending to the wounded ODST. She picked up her assault rifle and began laying down fire on more covenant troops that were dropped in. Jason and Corey began to fall back as the covenant gained ground. "Ammo count" Gavin shouted over the gunfire.

" Two magazines for each marine sir" The marine sergeant responded. "Two mags for my AR plus another two for my pistol" Kat responded. Gavin looked over to Marcus "Last mag Gav" Marcus responded as he slammed his last magazine into his D.M.R.

"Adam" Gavin shouted.

"Three mags" Adam said as he began firing on the incoming elites. Emile drew his kukri, "I'm dry" Corey and Jason reached the rest of the team and began firing on incoming Jackals and Elites. Gavin tapped Corey on the shoulder.

"Ammo count" Gavin said to Corey. "Last mag" He said as he continued to fire his DMR into the hoard of Jackals. "Jason" Gavin shouted.

"Last mag" Jason said back. The Elites were getting close to their perimeter. They were all running dangerously low on ammo. "I need a mag I'm out" Daniel said as the last few rounds left the chamber of his assault rifle. "Here it's my last one" Kat said before tossing her last mag to Daniel. She then drew her magnum and began firing.

"Frag out" Marcus threw his last grenade taking a few Jackals down. Adam began mindlessly firing into a crowd of grunts that were preparing to charge his side of the perimeter. He fired his smg until the weapon spent all of the 9mm shells. Adam in a split second slammed a new magazine in and proceeded to continue firing. His weapon then clicked again.

"What the?.." Adam took shelter behind the rock and inspected his smg. "Weapon down" He cried out. Kat looked over to Adam "Jammed?" She asked. Adam overlooked his smg before finding the problem "No broken firing pin". Adam dropped his smg and drew his magnum.

The situation was looking grim but then Adam heard a familiar voice over his commlink. "Hey there 291 hope you didn't get bored, looks like you got a small covenant problem let me take care of that for you" Foehammer said as she began strafing the covenant troops. The covenant then began to withdraw. Their numbers began to dwindle, Elites were being violently dismembered by the large caliber shells of the Pelican's chaingun. Grunts and jackals were turned into blue and purple mist when hit by the rounds. The last of the covenant troops withdrew into the treeline. Foehammer then landed and two ODSTs stepped out to cover the perimeter. The marines began salvaging what little food, ammunition and medical supplies that were in the life pod before boarding the pelican. Kat approached the wounded ODST, picked him up and cradle carried him towards the pelican.

The ODST began lightly banging his fist off Kat's breastplate in protest "I can walk put me down" said the wounded ODST. Kat giggled. "What's so funny?" The trooper responded sounding angry. Kat giggled again "trooper you've been hit in the gut, if you tried to stand for more than a few seconds you'd collapse."

The ODST frowned under his helmet "Whatever" He murmured before looking away from Kat. Kat giggled for the third time. "He kind of reminds me of you Emile" Emile looked over and chuckled. The Spartans and marines then boarded the pelican. "Pilot, what is the situation?" Gavin asked as he entered the cockpit.

"Sir, we have set up a small staging area called Alpha base, Im taking any survivors there. The Master Chief is currently rounding up other survivors. Gavin nodded his head and made his way back into the troop compartment and took a seat.


	10. 1 Year anniversary

**Hey everyone I just wanted to say that yesterday marked the 1 year anniversary of the story. I just wanted to say thanks to all of you who have supported the story and all of you who have given me feedback over the year it's great to see that so many people like the story. Anyway thank you everyone and I hopefully will have another chapter up by next week. **


End file.
